


One can't Change the past, But choose a Different Future.

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Assault, Attempted Murder, Complicated Relationships, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Getting Together, I Made Myself Cry, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic Shop, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Secrets, family & friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The clock is ticking down on the final hours of Yuuri's life as a Magi.So of course now is the time for the shit to hit the fan. Yuri still missing, people finding out what he is, and the return of a figment of Yuuri's past.But Destiny and arrangements can take a hike, this soon to be non-magi is done being played with.





	One can't Change the past, But choose a Different Future.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 228 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My wrist loved the days off, that i now have to do two stories a day to catch up is just my pleasure. And with that knowledge i am presenting the final story for the Guardian series, only an epilogue will follow. But then I am finally done with my baby. And maybe somebody finally will understand the title of the series. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri stares down at his hands, his breathing strained. Yuri left his place uncloaked, Makka had walked around campus uncloaked, sure it had been well into the night but still. he had just told them why he needed his secret to be kept and they had simply walked away from his place in a way for all to see. Yuuri looks up at the nearly empty branches of the tree, what a way to spend his birthday, the last hours of the life he had always known. The last thing he had wanted for today was a panic attack. 

He had it all planned nicely, he would make it a boring day, practice in the morning, some essay writing in the library, followed by dance training and then to his dorm where he would act surprised to find Phichit with a cupcake. He'd accept the congratulations but tell his friend that as it was a weekday he was going to bed early. Then he would sleep through midnight, waking up in a world he was no longer a magi and nothing could drag him back into that world. He drops his head in his hands. Instead he screwed up skating practice and skipped going into the crowded library to sit in the park eating himself up, just knowing there is no way he will make it to dance practice and he's too work up to be able to sleep. His senses are on overload and he just knows something is going to happen. Destiny doesn't like it when her arrangements are messed up, and all in the magi world knew she loved forcing things in her favor. 

Victor looks down at his hands, or better said where his hands are supposed to be. He knows they'll come back in view soon, he can still feel them so that is a sign he's not completely lost yet. Even if they keep feeling a bit off even when they are there. After finding out Yura and Makka had walked around campus uncloaked he'd contacted everyone he thought he could trust. He concentrated on his plan for Yuuri. One look at the spell runes on his study floor though makes it all feel right. 

It was all planned out perfectly, he even got Phichit to go along with it. Now all he could hope that Yuuri was okay in coming to his place, for some reason it felt like he was running out of time. Like if he did not set his plan into motion that evening he would lose the chance he had. Milla had joked it was because today was Yuuri's birthday, but his instinct was blaring like a static sound system. Because of this he'd been working a lot harder on this spell than he spend on any spell before, even asked Georgi and Chris to help him out wherever they can. Still he's planning to go up against Destiny herself. The chances that he'll succeed are far smaller than the chance he'll succeed but as long as he doesn't completely fade, he will put in all the energy he has.

Yuri looks down at his hands, they hurt from the things he's been doing but if he get's this to where it needs to go he might actually not regret giving up everything he ever thought he had wanted. 

Tasha barges into the house right when Victor feels himself capable of standing up again. "Ah Vitya, good you're up and aren't looking like a horrid drag. Let's go out for lunch." he gives his cousin a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I'm just not feeling too well. Don't think I should go out of the house right now." he sees the Tasha's face drop. "I could make us something though, my skill in the kitchen has greatly improved since our teens." He grins as if he's telling her a joke. She hufs.

"It's one of the last decent days this town is going to have this year to sit out to eat. They are saying it's going to snow later this week, I don't wanna be inside." She sighs. "Well, I made some contacts over the past few months here, I'm sure to find somebody that will be able to go out." She gives him a wave and parades out of the house again.

Victor wonders who she's going to rope into her wish to have lunch, after all he knows what a handful his cousin can be. Part of him hopes it's a person she might be really interested in, he wants her to be happy. He goes over to the mirror in the hallway and tries to contact with the shops mirror, he forced Milla and Georgi to open it up again even if he had to promise them that he wasn't going to be in till he was doing better on keeping himself stable. Once he made contact he's happy to hear that the sale is going great. Apparently there had been a mage/non-mage couple in earlier that had come over to surprise a friend, showing pictures of their kids, and buying a ton of things. Hearing about happy couples that make it work makes him feel hopeful.

Yuuri leans backwards into the bench, he really should stand up, maybe get some food. Just enough so that he won't pass out during dance training. He looks aside when he hears somebody call his name, feeling a bit conflicted when he sees Nadia run towards him. Since she found out he dated over the summer she's been trying to find out who it was, to the point that she keeps pointing at random people when they are together to ask if it's them. 

"Yuuri!! I'm so happy to catch you today. I was afraid I'd miss the opportunity to congratulate you on the actual day." She leans over in front of him with her hands on her knees. "Seriously, you are hard to get a hold on when you are not actively trying to be available." She grins at him. "Are you free? We could have some lunch, my treat as it is your birthday. And as it's still a lovely day we could even sit outside someplace." She puts her finger on her lip. "Do you think it's really going to snow this week?" 

Yuuri smiles softly. "Yeah, I'm more surprised it hasn't already done so." he is seriously not counting that small drizzle of snow they had a week ago "But we are having nice weather and I've decided to skip my afternoon plans to brood a bit and in all honesty I can do that just as easy over free lunch." They smirk at each other before taking of to a local diner. The last thing Yuuri expected was to end up in an argument.

He had just taken a big bite from his sandwich when two girls step up next to their booth. Yuuri quickly chews and swallows when it is clear the girls are eager to talk to him. It's not the first time this happened, sometimes people recognize him from his skating, sometimes from his dancing, but when they are fidgeting like this they always need to be addressed to with a smile and a courteous nod. At least that is what both his dance instructor as his skating coach tell him. So when they ask him how Victor is doing he looks at them a bit startled. 

"Well, we never believed you were just the dogwalker. He looked at you like the Universe was hanged on your ears. And we know people are saying the two of you broke up at the start of the school year, but there is no way you don't know. So please. How is Victor doing? The people at the curiosity shop just give us empty phrases." 

The girl bites her bottom lip, which finally makes Yuuri realize this is the same girl that had posted that one photo and had been in Victor's shop nearly every week there after.

"Don't worry. I'm certain he's not dying. He just has to get it all out of his system, as to not cause trouble for the people coming to his shop. I haven't spoken with him since we broke up, but I have gotten trustworthy information he's doing fine" -thank you Phichit- "and he'll be better soon enough. So no more worries okay?" 

The girls give him a reassured smile, thank him, then leave to let him enjoy the rest of his lunch. Yuuri turns to take a next bite his eyes meet Nadia's, who are staring at him with a glare. When he looks better he sees the atmosphere around her tremor like when you try to look at a candle, giving him a sudden feel of threat. He opens his mouth to say something, he doesn't yet know what but she cut's him off before one word is breathed. 

"Victor? As in Victor Nikiforov? The Magi Victor Nikiforov? The member of the imperial family magi Victor Nikiforov? The you should stay a mile away from imperial family magi Victor Nikiforov? Please tell me you did not risk five whole years to go out on dates over the summer with somebody so tied up with the system you are trying to hide form that he practically breaths it, that Victor Nikiforov!" Yuuri just nods, knowing she'll figure out that other thing he had kept from her. 

"How the hell did you manage for him not to find out you were magi?" Nadia's mouth suddenly snaps and her eyes grow big. "A magi would never entrust their pet to a non-magi. He knew. You knew he knew and you still went out with him." Her eyes scrunch together. "You slept with him haven't you?" There is a cold behind those words Yuuri had not expected to ever hear from his friend. And her voice is harder than he would like in a public place. People turn to look at them. 

"So what, you thought everything we did for you was just a waste. You had to have your Innocence taken by some over-pompous Idiot. Or wasn't he the first, have you been whoring yourself around ever since you stepped foot in the non-magi world like so many magi do in their time spent here." 

Yuuri is taken aback by Nadia's harsh words. He knew she would be angry, after all she knew how much he had wanted to get away. Still he thought she was being a bit too harsh, not to mention she was seriously underestimating him. He leans back and gives her a confident smile, clearly throwing her off and stopping her from saying anything more.

"Victor respected my decision. He knows I will be giving up my magic, he knew that all we had was the summer." He leans forward, staring Nadia down. "And I will never regret letting him be the first to truly touch me like that. He was everything I had ever dreamed of. Plus as a magi I could truly be me even if it was only once." After that he takes a napkin wraps his sandwich in it and leaves the diner, feeling Nadia's angry glare all the way till he's out of sight. He sighs, after tonight he might not even remember her and this was not how he had wanted their friendship to have ended. He ends up sharing his sandwich with one of the tabby cats that live near the park. "And blessing to your king." 

The doors are opened and Yuri walks in slowly. He'd already been given weird faces for having a dog with him, even if it's a guardian beast, but the last thing he expected was to be brought to such a grand hall. And he certainly had not expected to see the two beings that are awaiting his approach. 

"Welcome Kitten. It seems you have ventured onto a quest like no other. One I assume would have been very perilous if not for that companion by your side." The one purrs at him.

"And you. Were you not given with a very precise order. What do you have to say for yourself about tacking along with the magi boy." The second murmurs.

"I have done as I was ordered. Accompanying the boy was what I needed to do to fulfill my task for you." Makka sits down and gives them both their biggest dopiest Doggy grin. 

"Please can we get to it. We do not have enough time for idle chit-chat even if it is more polite." Yura drops all the stuff he carried in his arms on the table. 

Victor just finishes the last pieces of dinner when he feels a rush of magic go through the house. Apparently Georgi used a relocation spell to get him and Milla home, but why he has no idea. Unless there was news about Yura. Victor dries his hands and runs out of the kitchen, surprised at not finding them on the ground floor. That is when he hears the spell locking his study being broken. He runs up the stair. Why would they try to get into his study. Just before he reaches the door he get's tackled to the floor by Georgi who puts his hands in a binding spell before he can even fathom what just happened. He looks up an is met with two of the coldest emptiest eyes he has ever seen on Milla. 

"How the ones great have fallen. Pathetic." Even her voice sounds cold. Georgi drags him up to his feet. His voice is as cold as Milla. "How could Yuuri ever degrade himself by having the likes of you touch him." Milla locks her hand around his chin. "He was mine, he will always be mine. There is nothing you can do to save him." 

Milla turns around to kick in the door to his study and walks in fully intent on destroying the spell circle he worked so hard to finish in time. Victor's breathing became heavier with every word they spoke, knowing fully well that the two people here are only his friends in body. Somebody else is in control of their minds, and he fears he knows who that is. Now he's triple glad he put in more wards then he had thought would be really necessary. The moment Milla gets jolted out of the room he lets out a snicker. No matter how soft though, Georgi heard it. Or better said the person controlling Georgi, and they sent a surge through Victor causing him to scream and pass out. 

When he wakes up he's on the floor of his study, and Milla and Georgi are working together to try and pick what appears to be his second ward apart. By the appearance of the shadows it's already well past eight as the streetlights don't go on prior to that. Knowing this ward will take them several hours, he decides to keep himself as quiet as possible and hope to find a way to escape. Plus as long as this person is focusing on him Yuuri might still be safe. 

"Don't bother. We know you're up, I can sense your mind just right. The only reason I haven't bothered to turn you into one of my puppets is because I want to see the look on your face when I drain Yuuri in front of you." Georgi's face turns to him. "I might let you keep the shell. But I'll probably kill you and take Yuuri to a place where I can feast on his magic replenishing over time." The grin is cold. This is too planned. Something isn't right. Both Milla and Georgi give him a cold smile before getting back to work on the ward.

Yuuri stretches himself in prep for dance training. He can see his coach talk with a few of the other dancers when one of the girls suddenly walks towards him and just stops right in front of him. Yuuri smiles at her but feels his face drop when he sees the empty look in the girls eyes. 

"As much as I love the way that pants clings to your bottom. I think the cute Thai is having some issues with his guests." Her lips curl up in a wicked smile. "Maybe you should have told him the truth." Her eyes dart to the clock. "It's 30 minutes to get from this studio to your apartment, you can't use a teleport spell as the area is secured, and if you don't stop them in fifteen minutes." her eyes lock back in his "He'll die by asphyxiation. It's such a lovely death." The girl blinks. "Yuuri?? Why are you so pale?" 

"Phichit. I need to go to Phichit." He runs out of the studio not taking anything with him but the bag he had dropped at the door, and only that because his keys are in it. He's running faster than humanly possible and only because he's pushing all of his limits. As the area was secured, no magic could be used and by what he picked up around cell phone coverage was less too. Which means he couldn't even send a text to somebody for help, even if the only person he could think of was Victor. He crosses through the park as it's shorter and he can run over the grass to cut even more of his time. His breath is burning through his longs, his heart is pounding, and he is fearing that he'll never make it in time. Several people stare after him when he runs past them, most return to what they were doing before. 

He barges into the place he shares with Phichit to find his friend being held in a very tight headlock. The man looks up with empty eyes and drops Phichit to the ground.

"Well, well. seems the kid means something to you. It only took you a little over nine minutes to get here." The man steps to the side, slumping to the wall. "Honestly, with how hard you were to track down I would almost think you never really cared about your old friends." The young woman that moves from the kitchen area carrying a large knife gives him an empty smile. "Did you know that she not only had you and your parents placed in secured places, she and that miserable non-magi husband of hers were almost impossible to find. You just have to love grandparents and loving their grandchildren all over facebook." The laughter that bursts out of Laiha's throat is empty. "Don't worry. I have no interest in the kids. I had them drop them off by the grandparents before making them come here. But Laiha deserve punishment for helping you get away."

Laiha's body turns to Benson's body slumped to the wall. Realizing what he's about to make Laiha do, and knowing that he doesn't have the energy to actually use magic with the running he had done, Yuuri does the only thing he can think of. He jumps in front of Benson slapping the knife out of Laiha's hand. For the shortest moment he sees a sigh of relief in her eyes, knowing she had been consciously aware of what she was about to do, but it quickly dissipates and he finds himself being struck down by a back handed slap to the face. This causes him to crash into the small table Phichit normally has his hamster cage on during the day. His first thought is that he'll be hell bruised tomorrow, his second is that he apparently believes he is going to actually survive this. 

"How dare you damage that body. It belongs to me!!!. You don't even know how much effort and trouble I put into all of my plans. Then you had to bloody ruin it all by disappearing the day before I could make you bound to me." Laiha's foot shoots out and kicks Yuuri lower back. Her foot then stomps down on his ankle, filling the small apartment with the sound of breaking bone. "Now see what you made me do. How can you be so inconsiderate to me. After all the pain you had me go through to find you, you just have to go and make me hurt you. You are just so mean to me, while all I ever wanted to do was make you mine." 

Yuuri opens his eyes with the intent to glare up at his abuser and tell him off, but he catches Phichit's unconscious shape just a few feet away from him. There is a horrid bruise forming on his friends throat and his breathing is shallow and ragged. It is clear his friend will need intense medical attention soon or he could very well still die. This fuels the rage Yuuri had been feeling bubbled up inside of him for all those years. He calls for a energy ball and shoots it at Laiha, knocking her of Benson's slumped down form. 

Somewhere he can hear the clock strike nine, only two hours to go. What is he waiting for. Then it hits him. The contract he's under, he still hasn't done anything to officially break it. Which means that unless this coward gets him to break it the moment the clock strikes midnight he will become out of reach for him. Benson steps up and glowers at him.

"How dare you. I needed her to complete the spell." Yuuri gets dragged off the ground by Benson and hangs several inches above the ground, on only the man's grip on his shirt. "Now it's lucky I ended up capturing that lover boy earlier." Yuuri pales, Victor was already taken out. "It was my intent to make him watch me drain you before I would end that over-pompous idiot's miserable existence for touching you. He has been in my way for far too long anyway." 

Yuuri's eyes scrunch close and his breathing evens out. What did they just call Victor? His brain starts to work in overdrive, forcing the adrenaline to actually work in his favor thought wise. Finally connecting several dots. 

"You really like calling him that. Don't you," he takes a deep breath "Nadia?" 

Benson's eyes look at him with that hollowed look in them. "Well it took you long enough to figure it out." The grin is too cold to be considerate. "I had hoped to give a great reveal in front of Victor dear." "But now it seems you'll get the show all to yourself." Yuuri's eyes dart to the door where Nadia calmly steps in. "I can still play with him later but first Yuuri, do you know why most people from the imperial family have names similar to Russians?" Yuuri tries to nod, but a quick shake tells him she wants a real answer. "

"Yes. It's because the Empress although being a elemental dragon loved the cold from the tundra and fell in love with a mortal woman. She granted the woman access to all her powers and that was inherited by her children. All went well for centuries but when people started to turn against the magi, she called the few still from those bloodlines to live in magi and granted them right to call themselves her family." After this Benson smacks Yuuri on his feet. causing his sight to swim from the pain shooting through his ankle. 

"Almost right." Nadia grabs Yuuri's jaw and forces him to look at her. "Those woman's children were really the Empress's, seems dragons have both genitalia and can choose which to use. But they left the children to fend for themselves when her lover died. Only taking the strongest into magi with them. And that is how she picked her family, the moment there was a surge among the other generations she would swoop in and take them to magi." Nadia grins. "As a memory all imperial bloodlines wear Russian names." 

She turns around and almost skips around the room to kick Laiha. "Did you know her grandmother was a Tolstaia. As if making a lousy calling name from a familiar name would still allow you to be called part of the family. I mean she is so far removed, one of her cousins is an actual half-demon. The thought they were put on the roster was just appalling. Making mom and dad link her to that worm Vitya was just perfect." Nadia snickers. Yuuri just stares at her. She turns to him. "Sorry. You are probably wondering where I'm going at." She cradles Yuuri's jaw, hovering her lips over his. 

"My name is Natalya Ivanovna Fjodorova. My mother calls me Natya, which I made you believe was pronounced as Nadia. She isn't of imperial blood, seriously my father married her out of love. One of the reasons they refused to put me on the roster. Sickening saps." Nadia, as Yuuri's not certain he'll ever will be able to call her differently, spits on the floor near Laiha's feet. "My Father is a member of the imperial family, one of the oldest bloodlines, and head of the assessment board. He calls me Natasha." 

To Yuuri's great shock Nadia's hair color starts to bleed down to the tips making her Auburn hair turn a dark blond, and the brown from her eyes retracts to make them look more grey. But she only stays like that for a second, then her hair gets a silver shine and her eyes turn a bright blue. With her cheekbones getting just a bit more pronounced there is no doubt who she resembles. 

"My beloved cousin Vitya though, well, he calls me Tasha." 

At that Yuuri feels his blood turn cold. Victor had told him about his cousin, how considerate she was. Now it seems she and that monster that tormented him since he was younger... His eyes go big. 

"Everything was you. All of it. You set up everything." The bland look in the assessments chairman's eyes he had been to far away and to nervous to really look, but he's seen it so many times since. And he bets if he hadn't been wearing a blindfold that day in the bonding room he'd have seen it as well. "You miserable..." His ears ring from the contact Her hand makes with his cheek. 

"Tss, tss. And after I got you on the roster even." Yuuri looks up at her through tear filled eyes. "Oh yes. The only reason you were on it was because I made my daddy put you on it." Her grin, on a face that looks so much like Victor, has no warmth in it at all. "You will give me all the power I need to get what I always wanted." Her eyes shimmer to the clock. "We have to go. By now my puppets at Victor's place will have adjusted that lovely spell circle he had enough to make it double as a bonding/draining spell." She smiles at Yuuri. "His plan was to have your friend take you to his place, and have you step in his spell circle than take over the bond that you had." She giggles coolly. "After all if you are married in the non-magi world they can't make you marry in the magi world." 

Yuuri's breath hitches. Victor had found a way to save him after all and his cousin was the one that was ruining it all. With Benson holding him down he can't make a big burst of his powers, he doesn't want to hurt Laiha's husband. After all, they never did anything to him, they were as much a victim as he was. Nadia or Tasha, he wonders what to call her, suddenly makes a hand move and two summoning circles show up on the floor. To his surprise two imperial guards step from the circles, then he notices the eyes are as empty as from all her other puppets. Which means she was holding them under her control all the way to Magi. She'll just move them to where she wants them to go, he can't have that. The moment the guards are fully out of their circles Yuuri let's out his powers in such a way all means of magical displacement are disabled. 

Nadia turns to him with a dark look. "For that you will pay." The guards take him over from Benson and drag him from the apartment, he looks over his shoulder and sees her cast a spell on the closed door. He's not certain what the spell does but he knows he needs to get them help fast as it seems Nadia is not a nice caster. He can feel the spell in the air forcing everyone to stay inside for now, making it the most eerie thing he's ever seen. Empty streets, squares and even the park are all devote of people, only the old tabby he shared his lunch with is there. Yuuri moves his head to look at the cat for a moment while being dragged between the guards. They move in a bristle pace but by the time they get to Victors area it's already eleven o'clock. And Yuuri's legs are hurting, as he tried his best to drag the speed down. 

The door gets opened by Milla, but it is soon clear that her eyes are as empty as those of the guards are. She simply steps aside and makes a bow when Nadia walked in, not giving Yuuri a second look. The brush right past the large mirror in the hallway and go up the stairs to a room that is shimmering from magic. To Yuuri's horror he can see a perfect set spell circle on the floor with a large pool of blood in it's center. His eyes dart to the side and settle on Victor staring at him with great scared eyes. 

When the clock struck eleven and they hadn't gotten the last ward off, Victor had thought that there was nothing they could do. With that ward still on it the spell could not be used properly and trying to activate the spell would make it do something funny. Sure by now he understood that the person in control had no interest in keeping any person alive, or alive for very long after they got what they wanted. How could the assessment board match such a horrid person to such a sweetheart as his Yuuri. When Georgi's cold eyes focused on him and the cold voice replayed by telling Victor it was because they made them to, he finally understands this was planned for far longer. Before he can do anything to stop him though he feels himself be pulled towards the circle and he finds his arm cut open in a fashion not unlike the cuts on Yuuri's arm. After that he's simply tossed aside. His power still bound in such a way he can only slow down the blood to a mere trickle. 

He sees Milla bold up and run out of the room, to his shock he hears her open the door and he can hear several people come up the stair. Seems he'll finally meet the one that had made Yuuri chose a life as non-magi. That is till he sees Yuuri heavily bruised being dragged in by two imperial guards, it is then he understands that he is really going to be forced to see Yuuri being drained by some monster. 

"Honestly cousin. That is a very rude way to talk about me. And after I made certain to keep you alive long enough so that you two can have your sweet goodbye's." 

Victor looks from Tasha to Yuuri, had he not said it was a man? Tasha is ready to say something but Yuuri interrupts. Making her glare at him. 

"Everything was a lie. The assessments, everything. She made puppets out of all of them. It was always her." 

She steps in front of Yuuri and by the sound and his recoil she must have slapped him, and did it hard. 

"Hold your filthy mouth. Or I'm going to make Victor there use the knife my puppet used to carve his own eye out." Both Victor and Yuuri are shocked, and when Victor feels his own body move without him telling it he stares at Tasha. "And unlike my other puppets he'll be fully conscious doing so." he takes the knife over from Georgi, but he keeps his hands still down. which is more nerve wracking as it also makes his blood drip out from the cut on his arm. "Or I'll let him bleed to death by cutting his arm up again. As they look so lovely on you." She moves her hand over the spell circle readying the spell. The circle glows up and disappears when it shows the symbol of the final ward. 

Tasha glowers at Victor before slapping Yuuri so hard he gets thrown out of the grip from the guards. Victor is completely unable to stop her from kicking Yuuri when he's down over and over and over. She suddenly stops and grins at him. At that moment he realizes that he thought about where the circle moved to and how to remove the ward. She played him, so when Yuuri dragged on his feet and all of them move down the stair he knows he will forever hate himself over this. 

"Oh that is a lovely though cousin. Maybe I'll let you live after all." She gives him a sweet smile, making him wonder what ever he could have done to make her hate him. "You are so disgustingly likable. Seriously, I think the only people that hate you are your parents. And they needed enough prods to do that." Tasha starts humming. "But you did look so good as a girl. Your mom just loved all those sweet images in her mind of you being a bride." She turns and grabs his chin. "Maybe I should make you dress up as one and have you slam that knife in your chest while lying in a flurry of flower peddles. Do you think she will hang that picture in her room? next to the one of you dressed for that ball when you were twelve?" 

"You really are a disgusting piece if perverted shit aren't you, Natalya." They stop just over the threshold of the sitting room. "Man what a drag, and here I hoped I could get home and just have a nice quiet night." Yura looks up from his phone and gives them a toothy grin.His feet hang over the armrest of the chair and Makka lies in front of the chair. That creepy cousin is staring at him like she's trying to burn a hole in his head. he looks down at Makka, knowing fully well the only reason he's not doing what she wants him to do as one of her puppets is because the guardian is so close to him. 

"Yuuri. It's almost time." all eyes move to the large grandfather clock in the corner. "And we could make this all fancy and such, but according to this" Yura pulls out a journal "you know exactly what spell to use. After all hasn't she earned it. With all the pain she caused those around you, that she will cause." 

At that Makka jumps forward and pulls one of the guards away, slamming them into Victor, making him drop the knife, Georgi tries to catch it, bumps into Milla who makes the other guard let go of Yuuri. Natalya screams but her voice is restricted by the hand around her throat. One word is uttered by Yuuri leaving a heavy silence in the house. He pulls his hand away from her pushing her a full step away, grabs Victor and moves closer to the chair where Yura is sitting. Makka already back at their position in front of the chair as if they never moved. Victor hangs against Yuuri still to stunned about everything that happened to fully understand he's back in control of his body.

"What did you do?" He looks at Yuuri, who's staring at Natalya with his mouth slightly ajar. She's busy trying to remove something from her throat. Seeing he isn't getting a response from Yuuri he turns to Yura and Makka. Yura looks up at him.

"It's a sealing spell. It's just temporary in this form but she'll be unable to do much harm for now." 

Natalya turns to them and snarls. "You filthy halfbreed Kitten. I'll bloody rip you to shreds." 

Clearly she stopped thinking straight as he just bolts over to where they are sitting, before any of them can respond though her face comes very unceremoniously in contact with a lovely tanned fist that just forms itself in the air. Before she hits the ground from impact the rest of Phichit has already materialized. At least it's mostly Phichit, or finally all of him, as Yuuri had yet to have seen the horns adorning his friends head. But the cheery smile he's gifted with is all his friends.

"Yuuri, as much as I'm happy to see you are okay. I believe there was this thing you needed to take care of before midnight and with only about ten minutes to go." 

All four of them look at the spell circle behind the chair. There is no way they will be able to completely fix it and work the bonding spell in such short time. Yuuri sighs. After all this time, finally knowing who was behind it all, there seems no way to keep him from either losing his power or marrying the man who he will forever associate with the hurt he went through. At that Makka scrapes their throat nudging Yura. 

"He's dead Yuuri. When we broke into Natalya's house to get the proof she was behind it all, we found the parts of him she kept to make people believe he was behind it all. So breaking your contract won't make them marry you off to him. Or anyone as the roster assessment..." He looks at Makka. "It was a mess." 

Yuuri nods takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alexei Dominovskii" They all feel a sudden rush of energy thrum through the house resting inside Yuuri. 

Natalya realizing she has lost scrambles to her feet and attempts to run out the house. To Everyone's amazement -well the four that are not lying unconscious on the floor- The two girls from the curiosity shop step in, and one of them holds the glass Orb they bought there up. Inside is Natalya, who by touching the orb had been sucked into it. 

"Rosa, Daisy. I was wondering why you were posing as non-magi, and in human forms no less." Makka grins at the Flower Fairies.

The one holding the Orb, who is covered by what appears to be rose petals smiles. "We were here because somebody was messing up Destiny's plan." The other one nods, walks over to the circle and with one hand restores the bonding spell to it's correct form. "And to oversee the union she so desires. If you may?" She gestures to Victor and Yuuri to take place. Both do as the Flower Fairy says. It is then that Yuuri sees Victor's fading hands. There is no way he can muster the strength to call the spell in order.

"Well no one ever said that it has the be the one from the higher family to do the claim." They look at Christophe who steps through the mirror, making certain he doesn't step on anyone. "As my dear cousin told you on her wedding day, you have the strength to find your own path." Yuuri smiles at man who indeed seems to carry some similar traits with Laiha, before turning to Victor.

"May I claim you Victor Nikiforov and call you mine for all to come?" Victor smiles and nods "Always." 

When the clock starts to strike midnight on Yuuri's twenty third birthday he call the spell in active. There lips meat the moment they are fully engorged in the light, feeling each others magic bounce between them forming a bond beyond it's former shape. 

to be concluded in the epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
